


Celebration

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: A series of very short drabbles that follows the "30 Days of Beauty and The Beast" challenge.It's all from Gaston's point of view.





	1. Morning

 

Waking up is easy lately. It’s warm and nice and all good things Gaston had ever pictured while he told LeFou about how he imagined his married life to be.   
There weren’t any children, but six or seven dogs, and massages by the fire while his latest kill roasted over it. Gaston loved to get up every morning to the warm smile of his love. 


	2. Jealousy

Gaston swallowed the growl and turned away, concerned himself with following the deer tracks rather than staring at LeFou and Stanley. They were just friends. And LeFou deserved to have friends. Still, jealousy reared its ugly head when he saw them so close together.   
Then LeFou came over to Gaston and took his hand to give it a squeeze while he passed Gaston the waterskin, and their eyes met. Gaston was amply reassured and the jealousy ebbed away.


	3. Midnight

Some nights they couldn’t sleep and stayed up until well into the early morning hours, fire flickering in the fireplace. They both tended to have nightmares of the war and worse. For Gaston the worst nightmare was to lose LeFou, and he would hold him as close as possible in these nights, until long after midnight, until the fire died down.


	4. Bath

Once in a while, LeFou went to the market one village over and with Gaston unable to accompany him. Gaston made sure to have several things ready for LeFou’s return: A good and savory stew, a very hot and lavender scented bath. And himself. Naked and ready in the tub.


	5. Leather

The smell of leather reminded them both of their days in the army. It brought very unpleasant memories at times and very good ones at others. Just like it did now as they were taking care of the horses’ gear. They smirked at each other and then LeFou threw the soapy rag at Gaston and on was the roughhousing. It ended with a kiss as always, and both of them covered in straw. 


	6. First

Their first kiss had been unexpected and breathtaking. They would always remember it. Gaston had woken up after his fall of the beast’s castle and LeFou had been there.   
He had jumped him, kicking and yelling, fists flying. Gaston hadn’t even tried to defend himself, because he felt as though the haze that had covered him for the past years had finally lifted. All Gaston had been able to do was to hold LeFou close when the man had finally calmed down.   
Neither of them would ever know who had initiated it, but this detail wasn’t important at all. What was important was that the kiss had been world-shattering. 


	7. Bright

Gaston loved the bright light shining in LeFou’s eyes when he, Gaston, did something nice for him. Not that Gaston thought doing the dishes was something extraordinary - and he did them almost every evening - or that the times he brought home flowers for the other from his outings were special at all. Gaston loved to spoil LeFou and that was it. It made LeFou’s eyes shine brightly and his smile blinding. It made Gaston’s heart flowing over with love.


	8. Hands

The hands on his leg were gentle and soft while they rubbed downwards, and Gaston sighed. Such beautiful hands. Gaston loved them. He loved to be touched by them. Being touched by LeFou. Like now, as the hands closed around his foot and rubbed out the aches a day on the hunt and fixing the roof had left. 


	9. Smile

LeFou turned towards Gaston, and Gaston almost fell off his horse. He would never know what he had done to deserve this smile. The one lighting up LeFou’s whole face and crinkling the corners of his eyes and making Gaston smile right back. LeFou was the most beautiful being Gaston had ever laid eyes on in these moments. He strove to make LeFou smile as often as possible.


	10. Sand

They’d found the sandy bank by the river as children, but now, now they were both grown up and it was their secret haven. The place where they had small picnics and breaks on their hunts. It was the the place where they’d made love for the very first time. It was also the place Gaston had admitted first to himself and then to LeFou that he loved LeFou with all his being. 


	11. Rejection

Gaston watched, hidden in the thicket beside his hunting lodge, when Stanley showed up, approaching LeFou and addressing him. He couldn’t hear the words, but their faces said it all. Stanley’s sunken shoulders and lowered head, and LeFou’s guilty face.   
Gaston knew rejection when he saw it after the whole incident with Belle.   
And he’d never been gladder to see it on someone else's face. He almost felt bad for Stanley.


	12. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favorite prompts in this challenge. ^.^

Gaston leaned back in his chair as he mused. All his dreams had unexpectedly come true.   
He had someone who loved him and whom he loved right back, they lived in a rustic hunting lodge, his latest kill was roasting over the fire and his little love massaged his feet, while the dogs were bustling around them. He looked up at LeFou, gave him a dazzling smile and leaned forward to press a kiss to his beloved’s mouth.


	13. Dessert

He had tried it. Gaston stared at the mess he had produced. It still looked like filled apples - and it smelt as sweet, even though they were rather black.  
But in all honesty, they looked like round pieces of charcoal. What should have been a surprise for their anniversary, had ended in a fiasco. Apparently, LeFou didn’t mind too much though, because he smiled, pulled Gaston into a kiss and then dragged him off to the bedroom.


	14. Blanket

He always ended up uncovered, but Gaston didn’t mind. LeFou had already stolen the blankets when they had still been in the army and shared a tent. Now, LeFou hogged them no matter if summer or winter. But LeFou had also surprised Gaston with a patchwork blanket on their first anniversary and told him that he should place it beside the bed on Gaston’s side. So Gaston nowadays, many years later, just reached down and pulled the blanket over himself, well knowing that LeFou would hog it all the same when they woke up in the morning.


	15. Tears

There were only a few instances where Gaston could remember himself crying. There were three altogether he’d never forget. The first one was when LeFou had come down with a sickness as a child and it had looked like he wouldn’t make it and Gaston hadn’t been allowed to visit him. The second had been in the war when LeFou caught a grazing shot and there had been so much blood, Gaston thought he’d lose his best friend. And the third time? The third one had been when LeFou had told him that he loved him and that he’d forgive Gaston. It had been tears of joy for once.


	16. Memory

Gaston treasured his memories. The good ones, the bad ones and the ones he was still making with LeFou. But the one memory he kept the closest to his heart was the one of LeFou telling Gaston that he loved him. Gaston looked back on the day on the sandy bank by the river and happiness flooded him. Then he looked over at LeFou and smiled. He’d never know what he had done to deserve the man.


	17. Passion

Whenever they touched, kissed, every look they shared, there was always passion. And Gaston thought, looking back, that it had always been there. He’d just been to oblivious to realize it. Well, he had the rest of his life to make up for it.   
He almost jumped LeFou when he finally came through the door and kissed him so passionately they were both moaning when they had to part to breathe.


	18. Fruit

In summer Gaston made sure to stop on each hunt to pluck as many strawberries he could find. It would make LeFou happy because he loved them, and in turn it would make Gaston happy because LeFou being happy was the most important thing for Gaston.   
So plucking strawberries it was.


	19. Cat

Their seven dogs weren’t too happy when LeFou had come home on a rainy day, a little bundle of bones and fur beneath his jacket.  It was a kitten, a little, pitiful thing that looked more dead than alive. LeFou and Gaston’s care though had it grown up to a very pretty white cat and after a year, Marie, had been the leader of the dog pack.


	20. Sick

Gaston hated being sick, but he hated it even more when LeFou was sick. Not because he had to take care of him. No, no. But there was always that fear of losing him. Like in those horrible weeks when they were still children. So Gaston did his best to take care of LeFou and to not leave his side, even though LeFou claimed that it was merely a nasty bout of the cold.


	21. Dance

LeFou loved to dance, and at least once a week Gaston pulled him up from after dinner relaxation to dance with him while Gaston hummed a song. They danced in their living room and the tavern. They had danced in the forest, too, and on their sandy bank by the river, and most often it ended with them making love. Gaston loved to dance as much as LeFou did.


	22. Routine

One would think living together became routine after a few years. But no such thing with them. Every day was special and cherished and Gaston knew exactly how special it was what they had. And he worked on it. Leaving little presents on LeFou’s pillow, making sure to help with the chores and he told LeFou every day how much he loved him. Maybe they did have a routine? It didn’t seem too bad to Gaston after all. 


	23. Lies

Gaston hadn’t told a lie in years. Not to LeFou. But now he had; told him all would be fine, that there was no reason to worry. LeFou said the lies right back and they smiled. All would be fine. They weren’t wrong, all turned out fine in the end. They and their friends made it. Everyone was safe.


	24. Game

He was used to hunting big game, deer, wolves and bears. But the moment LeFou asked him with tears in his eyes and a trembling voice, to spare the old bear with a limp, he lowered his gun and whistled, so the beast could take off from the rest of their hunting party.   
LeFou’s smile was more than worth it.


	25. Family

Gaston would never have a child of his own - maybe he did already, there had been some widows after all - but he knew he would never regret it. Because he had his own little family. Seven dogs, a cat, and the man of his dreams, his little love. The love of his life. LeFou. What more did he need? ‘Nothing’ was the answer. Gaston was perfectly happy.


	26. Mirror

They had a mirror in their bedroom. Which was a luxury, covered with a huge sheet most of the time. Gaston didn’t need the thing anymore to know that he was pretty handsome, that he was worth something, because one look into LeFou’s eyes told him all he ever needed to know. Sometimes, when there was only lamp light and they were sweat-covered on their bed, the mirror was uncovered, but all Gaston saw in its reflection was LeFou.


	27. Blue

Sometimes Gaston felt blue, remembered all the bad decisions he had made in life, the times he hadn’t been a good man. But then LeFou walked up and plopped himself into Gaston’s lap and brought him in into a hug. Gaston hid his face in the crook of LeFou’s neck and smiled. There was not enough time to wallow with LeFou around.


	28. Arrow

He’s always been proud of being a good shot. Gaston was the best with a gun and a knife and the crossbow. But when it came to bows? Gaston would have to admit that he wasn’t the best. Because LeFou had taught him to handle the bow when they were still children and LeFou had never missed. Gaston couldn’t remember one instance where an arrow launched by LeFou hadn’t found its target. It was a sight to behold.


	29. Grass

They used to lie in the grass in the back of LeFou’s childhood home, looking up at the sky and pretend the shapes of the clouds were this and that. They did it nowadays too, just basking in the sunshine, looking up at the sky. Well, LeFou looked up. Gaston would look at LeFou and wonder how much happiness one man could contain in his heart.   



	30. Ending

Gaston hoped it would never end. They were so happy since he had gotten a grip on himself. LeFou told him so - often - while they slowly grew old together.   
  


They still sit side by side in front of the fire, now that they are old and grey.   
And they still love each other.   
Gaston  _ knows  _ it will never end.

  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me friends! ^.^


End file.
